Amor
by UchihaMisha
Summary: Mis razones muy pocos los van a entender y realmente lo único que me importa es que lo entiendas vos principalmente, porque el día que me toque dormir por toda la eternidad, me gustaría pensar que en algún momento de mi vida te deje en claro… Que yo te amo con todo mí ser.


**Capítulo único: Corazón**

Amor: Sentimientos que inclina el ánimo hacia una persona o cosa.

Amar: Tener amor hacia una persona o cosa.

¿Realmente no puedo hacer nada para aliviar los sentimientos negativos que tienen Naruto y Sasuke-kun? ¿Solo quedarme a observar? Después de todo no valgo nada, solamente soy una simple kunoichi débil y llorona… ¿Cuándo podré hacer algo por las personas que quiero y amo? Tal vez en el momento que menos lo piense y crea lo podré hacer, pero… ¿En qué momento será eso? ¿Cuándo podré levantarme y mostrarles lo que valgo? Espero que sea pronto…

Quiero ser fuerte por muchas razones, pero la principal razón es porque te quiero proteger con mi vida, tal vez no valgo mucho o tal vez no valgo nada, honestamente no lo sé. Lo único que sé; es que si voy a desaparecer, me gustaría poder probar aunque sea solo una vez los labios de la persona que manda en mi corazón.

Mis razones muy pocos los van a entender y realmente lo único que me importa es que lo entiendas vos principalmente, porque el día que me toque dormir por toda la eternidad, me gustaría pensar que en algún momento de mi vida te deje en claro… Que yo te amo con todo mí ser.

Sabía desde algún tiempo que este sentimiento no podía ser correspondido o simplemente no había lugar en tu corazón para los sentimientos que yo te profesaba, pero me conformaba con que vos lo tuvieras en cuenta en tu memoria y tal vez en algún momento en tu corazón.

Dicen que el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que una persona puede profesar a otra, pero el amor siempre va a estar de la mano del odio, eso dos sentimientos son los más fuertes que hay en toda la humanidad. El amor es un sentimiento cálido, fuerte pero a la vez débil; mientras que el odio es todo lo contrario, es frío, fuerte pero te mantiene en soledad, te aleja de las personas y hacen que te teman. El amor trae alegría como tristeza para una persona, dependiendo si se le corresponde el sentimiento de amor, aunque también si se le corresponde en algunas ocasiones sentirás tristeza, eso yo lo tengo muy en claro.

Mi corazón siempre hay sentimientos negativos como; la tristeza, el dolor, la ira, la soledad entre otros, yo también he odiado en algún momento e incluso odio en este momento, pero mi odio no va dirigido hacia una persona o ser vivo, sino sobre una acción que hace una persona o el no poder hacer nada sobre la situación que está pasando, el no poder proteger a las personas que quiero y a mis camaradas.

Cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo lo que veo es una pesadilla no va a funcionar, ya lo intente varias veces y siempre que vuelvo a abrir los ojos veo otra vez el campo de batalla lleno de sangre y heridos, escucho los gritos de agonías de los demás shinobis, los sonidos de las armas chocando sin parar, como las técnicas que se realizan para atacar y contraatacar al enemigo.

Pero lo único que puedo hacer es asistir como ninja médico, en la lucha no sirvo de mucho, lo único que puedo hacer es curar a los heridos para después ellos volver al campo de batalla, ¿Es lo único que puedo hacer? ¿No hay nada más? Al parecer es lo único que se hacer bien…

Solo quiero protegerte y curar todas las heridas que tienes como puedas tener en lo largo de tu vida, después de todo soy una ninja médico y los médicos curan a las personas ¿No? ¿Es lógico que te quiera curar? Aun si no fuera médico yo te quisiera curar las heridas y cicatrices que tienes en tu cuerpo como corazón.

Yo Haruno Sakura aprendiz de la Sannin Senju Tsunade, La Legendaria Perdedora, Tsunade la Princesa Babosa de Konoha y actual Quinta Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure daría mi vida por preservar la tuya Sabaku no Gaara, ex-Jinchuriki del Ichibi también conocido como Shukaku, actual Quinto Godaime Kazekage de Sunagakure, Comandante General del ejército de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y comandante de la Cuarta División.

―Gaara, yo te protegeré sin importar si mi vida se va en el proceso, no dejare que mueras ―susurro una peli rosa de ojos verdes jades, piel clara y cuerpo un poco desarrollado.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
